1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that includes a transport belt for transporting a target and a record head for performing recording for the target and a method of adjusting the temperature of the transport belt of the recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, in recording apparatuses such as printers, a configuration in which a record head performs printing for a paper sheet that is transported in the transport direction is used. In such a case, when ink is dried late, a dot area may spread due to flow of an ink droplet, a dot may be imbued or mixed with adjacent dots in colors, or the like, and whereby the print image quality deteriorates. Thus, in order to accelerate the process for drying the ink so as to improve the print image quality, various methods have been used.
For example, in JP-A-2005-288905, in order to prevent spread of ink printed by ink jet heads, an image recording apparatus having a spread preventing unit that applies fixing energy has been disclosed.
However, according to the image recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2005-288905, heating is performed by using a heater or the like not only during a printing process for improving the print image quality but also during a print stand-by period for preparing the next printing operation. Accordingly, the transport belt is heated all the time. Thus, the record head continuously receives heat from the transport belt even in the print stand-by period, and thereby ink inside nozzles that are open in the nozzle opening surface facing the transport belt has increased viscosity thereof so as to generate clogging of the nozzles. Therefore, there is a problem that inconvenience such as unstable performance of ink discharge or the like occurs.